


Secrets & Revelations

by polarRabbit



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Identity Reveal, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Venom is the Wingman Eddie needs, porn featuring Venom's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: A few months into their relationship Eddie becomes suspicious of his boyfriend's odd working hours.





	1. I'll show you mine if you show me yours

**Author's Note:**

> Just to spare you the confusion, I've used italics for Eddie speaking to V without others being able to hear them. Hope I could make it clear whenever their conversations are audible or not...

Routine wasn’t a term Eddie would use to describe his life, neither before nor after Venom happened. His job didn’t have defined work hours either as long as he got the story done before the deadline. He was a free spirit, but here he was getting ready for Thursday’s date night. It hadn’t been a steady occurrence until 3 months ago when he started seeing someone new.

Peter was a lab technician working for Stark industries, and they’d met during one of Stark’s events where the man himself wasn’t gracing them with his presence. His fiancée led through the evening instead and Peter was one of the scientists talking about the currently ongoing projects. A new method that would allow them to not just grow organs faster but also customize them to the patient and prevent rejection from the body. Eddie wasn’t surprised that the symbiote wasn rather invested into the topic as well.

**They could create an extra juicy brain for us!**

_You’re missing the point, it’s for dying people who actually need them to survive._

**So do we!?**

_We can survive without it_

**Only for so long and we’re always hungry**

_We’ll get something to eat after I got my interview._

**The human on stage looks tasty…you’re thinking the same**

_Tasty isn’t the adjective I’d use._

**Cute?**

„Yeah, he’s cute I guess.“, he was willing to admit, clapping along with the rest of the audience after the brunet finished his presentation. What he didn’t know back then was that Venom would channel all of his annoying power of persuasion to bully Eddie into talking to the guy. He’d been supposed to talk to Pepper Potts but ended up asking Peter most of the questions, barely taking any notes in the process. It was kinda distracting with Venom constantly rambling in his head, giving him more or less helpful advises. Licking someone's face definitely counted for the latter.

„Could I get your number? I mean just in case…“

„Your kidney fails and you need someone to design you a new one? Sorry, that wasn’t funny, I’m kinda bad at this.“, Peter uttered with an embarrassed chuckle, running a hand over his face. He’d been all confident on stage but as soon as some handsome journalist was hitting on him his brain to mouth filter malfunctioned. Shouldn’t this be easier once you went over the awkward teenager phase and entered adulthood.

„No it’s fine, I’m smooth like sandpaper so it’s probably on me.“, the blonde apologized with a lopsided grin. Peter decided that he’d nothing to lose aside from a bit of hope, so he fetched one of his business cards, adding his private number before holding it out for the other to take. He felt a tingling sensation when their fingers briefly brushed together, yet he’s pretty sure that those weren’t his spider senses. „I don’t mind.“

Peter somehow didn’t expect Eddie to contact him, especially not the very next day. He received a text after work from an unknown number, asking him for having dinner together. Since he hadn’t any plans and an empty stomach he was quick to send a positive response. It became their first of many Thursdays.

//

"That's a weird combination.", Peter remarked regarding his boyfriend’s choice of movie snack. The bowl of nachos was covered with chocolate sauce and there’re a handful of mini marshmallows on top of it too. It wasn’t the first time Eddie came up with the strangest mixture of ingredients but this one was the most colorful one so far. Despite the unappealing look at the first sight Peter was curious and wanted to give it a try. If salted caramel worked out so great then maybe Eddie was onto something big here. Reaching out for the bowl Peter snagged a chocolate dipped nacho.

 **"Hands off"** , came the growling command by the other, catching Peter by surprise and making him involuntarily drop the chip. 

"Wow okay...thought we reached the sharing is caring base of our relationship already.", Peter commented dryly, still taken aback by the verbal outburst. Not like he’d attempted to steal Eddie’s last chicken nugget. That’s a line he knew not to cross.

"Sorry I'm just being...hangry. Of course, you can have some. Or I could get you the chunky monkey cup out of the freezer.", Eddie offered to get on Peter's good side again, inwardly cursing at Venom to get a grip. 

"Ice cream sounds good.", Peter replied with a hesitant smile, which didn't stop him from taking one of the nachos anyway when Eddie stood up to round the couch. Crunching away on it he kept an eye on Eddie who went to the adjoining kitchen to get the promised treat and a spoon as well. 

**Make it two. If we have to share our nachos he has to share ice cream!**

„You're a greedy hog...", Eddie muttered under his breath, snatching up another spoon before heading back to the couch. He didn’t need Venom to become cranky out of jealousy for food. 

"How's work? Did you have a breakthrough?", Eddie brought up a casual questions concerning Peter’s project. He had a basic grasp of it as long as his boyfriend didn’t get to deep into the chemical and biological details. This also wasn’t him trying to pry and figure out the algorithm or whatever they’re using, he’s just attempting to show interest in Peter’s job. He’s actually feeling proud at the other’s accomplishments and really wished for him to succeed. 

"Not yet, it's a really tricky stage...we have to run some more simulations and figure out the weak spots." 

"I'm sure you'll find the solution. You're the smartest guy I know." 

**And the most mysterious** , Venom added for only his host to hear. The symbiote had become suspicious of Eddie’s new mate only a few weeks into their relationship. Truth to be told Peter’s working hours seemed a bit odd, especially when he was spontaneously called in after 8pm. Eddie believed that Venom might be a bit paranoid after the whole Drake incidence and the fact that Peter worked in a similar field minus the human experiments.

"What about your research on the new forming street gang?", Peter asked in return, scooping a big spoon full of ice cream into his mouth. 

"No one wants to talk about them, so it's hard to gather intel." 

"Hope you don't plan to go undercover." 

"I'll leave that to the police." Trouble had its way to find him one way or another, Eddie didn’t need to provoke it any further by deliberately putting himself in danger.

They’re halfway into the movie, with Peter’s legs resting on his thighs when there’s another commercial break, leaving them once more with a cliffhanger. A news flash followed with the reporter talking about a hostage situation on Time Square. Eddie could feel Peter tense up at the sight of the footage.

This was supposed his day off of hero duties but unfortunately the criminals of the city didn’t seem to get the memo. Peter tried to tell himself that there were other heroes de-escalate the situation or maybe the police didn’t even need his help in this case. Almost ten years into the job, and he still couldn’t turn a blind eye, accepting the fact that he couldn’t save everyone, that it wasn’t his responsibility. If the news tomorrow were read that civilians had been harmed or even died the guilt would weigh him down without doubt. 

Glancing to his mobile, which was resting on the coffee table Peter decided that he wasn’t willing to take the risk of not getting involved. Even if it meant cutting his movie night with Eddie short. Hopefully he could make it up another time and his boyfriend wouldn’t be too mad. Picking up the device Peter pretended to read a non-existent message before letting the display turn black again.

„Got a text from work, they need me to come by asap. Sorry…“, he informed Eddie, feeling like an asshole for lying to him not for the first time and probably not the last either. The number of people knowing his identity was small, and he preferred to keep it that way for their own sake. Besides, he didn’t know Eddie for that long yet, and he was a journalist, which only added to his reluctance to share his secret. Pressing an apologetic kiss to the corner of Eddie’s lips he rose from his comfortable seat and pocketed his mobile.

„I really hope they’ll give you some downtime once this project is over.“, Eddie remarked with a huff, getting up as well to escorting his boyfriend to the door. He didn’t try to persuade him to stay because he knew it was important, and he didn’t have the right to hold Peter back. He’s just worried the younger man might overwork himself and not get enough sleep. Sometimes the shadows underneath Peter’s eyes reminded him of bruises. With all those extra hours Peter should be able to take a few days off sometime. They could make a little road trip and relax. The idea had just started forming in his head, but he’d make sure to bring it up soon.

„Am I still gonna see you for breakfast on Saturday?“, Eddie wanted to know while watching Peter slip into his shoes and jacket with quick, efficient movements.

„Sure! I might even serve you something edible this time.“

„Empty promises, Parker.“ He joked good-natured, vividly remembering the last time Peter attempted to dine him. The taste of ash was still there even after scraping off the first few layers of the sandwich. He’d eaten it anyway despite Venom’s vehement protests.

„It’s not my fault, the toaster must be possessed by a fire demon.“

„Then you either need to exorcise it or get a new one.“

„I’ll put it on my never ending to-do-list. Sorry again for having to ditch you like this. You gotta tell me the ending another time.“

„It’s fine. Will do, see you around, darling.“ Eddie said his goodbyes, pulling Peter into another kiss with full lip contact. „Stay safe.“, he added in an afterthought, regarding the news. New York wasn't a save city even if there wasn't an alien invasion currently going on.

„I’m gonna text you when I’m home.“ Peter promised him, giving the other’s upper arm a reassuring squeeze before exiting.

**„We should follow him.“**

Venom spoke up as soon as the door to their apartment had clicked shut. Surely Eddie must have seen the connection too. At first, it appeared like a coincidence but after a few more times it became suspicious. Peter always had to leave for work when something bad was going down. A burning multistory building, a bank heist and now a hostage taking. 

„I’ve taken advantage of Anne’s trust, I won’t repeat the same mistake with Peter.", Eddie refused to go after his boyfriend, deliberately walking back to the couch and flopping down on the cushion. He could still sense the warmth from the spot next to him. 

**„This is different!“**

"Yes because I will respect Peter’s privacy. Everyone has secrets we have a big one ourselves."

**„I don't mind showing myself you're the one being a bitch about it…“**

"Because most people don't react too thrilled when coming face to face with a parasite from space!“

 **„Not a parasite!!“** , Venom snarled in offense.

"I don't wanna scare him off." 

**„If he can't handle us he’s weak and doesn't deserve us.“**

"Let's wait, just a bit longer.“

**„Still a coward, Eddie.“**

Venom was right. If this relationship was supposed to go for the long run he had to be honest and stop hiding the symbiote. People were afraid of the things they didn’t understand. Eddie had been scared shitless of Venom in the beginning. He’d given the alien a chance because Venom had protected him, and they ended up as a team. Peter wouldn’t have the same bond with the symbiote and it was a lot to ask from an ‚outsider’ to understand their rather special relationship.

 **„But you’ll always have us.“** , he was reminded with a low purr, black tendrils protectively curling around his upper body.


	2. All good things go by three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks a lot for the amazing response to the first chapter. Your kudos, comments and bookmarks motivated me to finish the second part a lot sooner than intended. Hope you like it just as much as the one before!

Peter managed to rescue the hostages and help the police arrest the culprits. Afterwards he informed his boyfriend that he’d arrived at home safely despite continuing his patrol through the city. His following day was spent in a similar way with less quality time and more crime fighting. The lack of sleep caught up with him on his first day of the weekend, making him collapse onto his bed, still wearing his now grimy suit. He’d set his alarm for 9am to get ready before Eddie would arrive. What finally startled him awake from his peaceful slumber weren’t the sounds of Rise Up but the insistent knocking sounds coming from the front door.

Pushing himself into a sitting position the brunet rubbed the residue of sleep from his eyes before checking the clock on his mobile. Shit, he must have hit the snooze button without waking up in the process. Hurrying to the door he unlocked it and pulled it open just an inch, an apology on his lips upon noticing his mistake. Now looking at his spandex covered hand Peter was quick to push the door close again, not giving his boyfriend a chance to enter.

„Peter? What are you doing?“, the other's confused and slightly muffled voice reached him. Eddie was lucky he hadn’t taken a step forward otherwise Venom might have to take care of a broken nose.

„Sorry, I just forgot to put cloths on. Be right back!“, Peter returned before sprinting back to his bedroom where he stripped out of his suit in record time and pushed it into the back of his closet, buried underneath a pile of hoodies. Grabbing the next pair of available shorts and shirt he could find he put those on instead, heading back to the door. This time allowed Eddie to enter, closing the door behind him. His bruised ribs were aching from the hectic motions reminding him of his fight the other night. He’s just glad his accelerated healing factor was taking care of it and that he could easily hide the bruise as long as he wasn’t walking around topless.

„Good morning. I somehow missed the alarm, sorry.“ At least that part hadn’t been a lie just everything afterwards.

„Wouldn’t have minded if you had greeted me in all your nude glory.“

"Must be difficult to understand for someone with no shame..." Referring to all those times when Eddie left the bathroom without a towel while Peter was around. 

"Didn't stop you from staring. Anyway I brought bread.", he smoothly changed the subject, holding up a paper bag from the bakery. That immediately caught Peter’s attention.

"You're a national treasure.“ Taking the bag from Eddie’s hand the brunet pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, the little surge of adrenaline from before starting to fade. It had been a close call. He doubted Eddie would believe him that the suit was just a costume he’d gotten for Comic Con.

„There should be some eggs and jam left...", Peter stated after breaking away, making his way to kitchen with Eddie following along.

„The weather’s great, we could make a little trip later. When was the last time you’ve been to Coney Island?“

„Must be ages ago.“, Peter admitted while retrieving a pan and the leftover eggs to crack them into it. „Let’s go then.“, he agreed, silently praying that nothing big would go down today. A whole day just with Eddie, not having to worry about his city descending into chaos. The idea let a bit of the tension in his shoulders melt away, making them drop into a more relaxed posture. It also helped that Eddie had come up behind him, the warmth of his front seeping through their cotton shirts and heating up Peter’s back. 

He flinched when the other’s arms wrapped around his middle, unintentionally putting pressure on his tender ribs. Biting down on the inside of his cheek Peter pretended like nothing had happened and maybe if he didn’t bring attention to it neither would Eddie. "Are you alright?“, the Eddie asked, slightly loosening his grip. Peter didn’t have a problem with him being tactile, usually enjoyed the physical contact between them. 

**He’s hurt**

"Yes, I'm fine just had a run in with a door knob." Peter tried to downplay his injury, not wanting for Eddie to worry about him. Honestly he’d had a lot worse, including broken bones and internal bleeding. Voicing that thought wouldn’t be very helpful, so he kept quiet about it. 

"Can I see?" Eddie was persistent this time, taking a hold of Peter’s shoulders to turn him around, so they’re face to face.

"It's just a bruise.", Peter forced his voice to stay casual. He didn’t stop the other from reaching out for the seam of his shirt, dragging it upwards to expose the blue and green mottled skin underneath. Almost like he’s been paralyzed Peter didn’t move, probably wasn’t doing any breathing either. He knew very well that Eddie wouldn’t believe his story from before anymore.

"...one that's shaped like a boot. Who did this to you, Peter?" 

Eddie’s voice sounded devoid of any emotions, which was actually worse than him being upset. His boyfriend was always pretty open with his emotions, a trait Peter really liked about him. Something he’s even a bit envious about since he had to keep so many of his own hidden. Only the slight downturn of his lips and the way his brows furrowed made it clear that he wasn’t pleased with the view in front of him.

A black shadow spread over Eddie's neck and shoulder, becoming more solid before shaping itself into a head. **"WE'RE GONNA EAT THEM"** ,the creature hissed with bared fangs. Peter reacted how anyone who'd been bitten by a radioactive spider would react when being confronted with a floating alien head. Triggering the slim bracelet on his right wrist he webbed the alien's mouth shut. When his spider sense sent shivers up and down his spine it was smarter to shoot first and ask questions later. Like was this the moment where Eddie revealed himself to be another villain from outer space? It would just be his Parker luck but upon seeing the other's shocked expression he could tell that nothing went as planned. Maybe his boyfriend was brainwashed and wasn't even aware what he'd been carrying around. 

One horrible scenario after another ran through Peter's head. Anxiety bubbled in his chest and turning his stomach. He'd just exposed himself by using his web shooter instead of acting like a normal person would. The hovering slime ball managed to rip through the webbing, not looking very amused about it. Peter inwardly prepared himself for an attack and cursing the fact that his kitchen didn't have much space for evading. He’s already backed up against the counter with the edge digging into his lower back. He didn't want to go close combat with some sort of sentient slime being he had no knowledge about. 

"Cool it Venom!", Eddie spoke up before the symbiote could scare Peter any further. He could clearly feel the symbiote’s anger, mixing with his own, creating an emotional Molotov cocktail. They had to be careful not to take it out on the one person they that was least deserving of it.

 **"He attacked us!"** , Venom returned crankily, slowly lowering his tendrils but kept them wrapped around Eddie’s right arm. Peter seemed to be in a fight or flight situation and if he’d decide to fight them Venom would make sure to protect them.

"Only because you scared me!“, Peter defended his action. „What's going on? When did you grow a second head??" 

"Crap, this goes so much worse than expected...and I can't believe you're Spider-Man!" Eddie couldn’t tell if the fact that they’d just both revealed their secrets made the situation worse or better. His head was still reeling with the knowledge that he’s dating the unofficial patron saint of New York City. 

"I'm not." Peter denied reflexively despite the cat being out of the bag, had shredded the curtains and eaten the imaginary canary. Eddie wasn’t gullible enough to believe that he’s just Spider-Man’s tech support, updating the gadgets from time to time. He’d just have to suck it up and accept that his boyfriend and…whatever was attached to him knew about his second identity.

„You can’t tell anyone, Eddie. It’d put you in great danger.“ Peter tried to make it clear that this had to stay between them. He’d lowered his hand not feeling like he had to dread an attack. It was hard to keep his eyes on Eddie’s face instead of the white eyed black mass beside him.

**„Eddie is safe with us.“**

„Uh alright and you are…?“

**„We are Venom.“**

„And would you consider yourself lawful good or more like the Predator type ready to conquer earth?“ Peter tried to more or less subtly figure out the creature’s alignment.

„They aren’t an evil alien or mind controlling me.“

**„Not right now.“**

„Not helping, V.“

Peter decided not to focus on details right now and just gather as many information as possible in order to get the big picture here. „But the two of you are somehow connected?“

„We’re bonded. They’re a symbiote who needs a host to survive in our atmosphere.“

„Sounds like you caught an extraterrestrial para-„ Eddie felt the symbiote bristle at the term Peter was about to use.

„Don’t! They don’t like being called the p-word.“, he was quick to interject, not wanting the slightly more relaxed situation to go south again by Peter hurting Venom’s feelings.

„Oh sorry, no offense intended.“, the other back-paddled upon realizing his mistake, raising his palm in a placating gesture.

**„The eggs are on fire.“**

„Shit!“ Their breakfast had been completely forgotten and now that Peter was turning around to salvage the leftovers he’s greeted with the sight of a small bonfire with billows of smoke. Accidentally inhaling a lungful he got a hold of the pan’s handle and placing it in the sink, coughing violently while doing so. The flames were extinguished as soon as he turned on the water but the smoke had started spreading through the whole kitchen. Before he had the chance to air thoroughly a black tendril shot out past him, unlocking the hatch of the window and pushed it wide open.

„Seems like your toaster isn’t the only possessed object in this household.“, Eddie remarked jokingly, the black tendril retreating and disappearing beneath his skin while he’s speaking.

**„More likely a user error.“**

„You’re both jerks.“, Peter informed them with a huff, not really mad at both of them teaming up to tease him. To be fair it wasn’t the stove’s fault. „Let’s just…eat whatever’s left and talk some more about this.“, he suggested, widely gesturing at all three of them. He wanted to know more about the alien living within his boyfriend and Eddie probably wanted to know his origin story as well.

Several hours and food orders later they still hadn’t run out of topics, constantly learning new things about one another. For example that Eddie wasn’t an actual vegetarian and neither was the symbiote.

"We hardly eat dead meat anymore because it makes Venom feel sick and me in return as well. Once in a while we visit Chinatown to buy fish or lobster to take back home." 

"Oh that means your tank isn’t for decoration, and they aren't actually your pets." 

"No, it's like a second fridge." 

"That's actually a pretty neat solution. I might have hunted down squirrels in Central Park. I mean if I had a hungry symbiote living within me." 

**"Too small, they've the nutrition value of a gum."**

"Now it makes sense why the aquarium was always empty when I visited." 

"We didn't want you to see us eat...it’s not a pretty sight." 

"You've seen me eating spaghetti and didn't leave the restaurant, how much worse can it be?" 

"Watching the noodles slap you in the face was just too entertaining..." 

„Jerk.“, he was insulted affectionately, earning himself a light shove. Peter hesitated before voicing what had been on his mind since the moment Venom materialized and it turned out that the alien wasn’t a threat to him.

„Hey Venom, I don’t know if it’s considered rude so just tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. May I touch you?“ The symbiote seemed to be a bit taken aback by his request, hoovering around Eddie’s shoulder like a bird of prey. They took their time considering, earning worried glances from their host.

„We don’t like to be touched.“, they finally stated.

„Oh alright.“ Peter wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it or take it personally. Eddie was probably the only human Venom felt truly comfortable around because of their bond. Maybe they just needed some more time to warm up to them. He wasn’t in a hurry, after all Venom wasn’t some test object he needed to prod and analyze. Yet it he was still wrapping his mind around the fact that theoretically the symbiote was his…datemate as well. Or was his relationship with Eddie just a side thing? They hadn’t really broached that particular subject and somehow Peter had hoped they’d figure it out along the way.

 **„But you’re our mate so an exception can be made.“** , the symbiote added after another long pause. The black mass expanded, taking up half of Eddie’s body with the symbiote’s head growing to its regular size. 

Peter should be terrified by the pupilless face that was grinning at him with a mouth filled with more teeth than he could count. They could probably snap off his head without much effort. Slowly reaching out for the symbiote Peter carefully brushed his fingers against the side of their face. His curiosity had won out, and he now tried to find words to describe what he’s feeling.

„You aren’t as sticky as you look.“

**„That’s good?“**

„Anything is fine. Can you actually feel me touching you?“

**„Yes.“**

„Do you, Eddie?“

„Yes, we’re feeling everything the other does.“

„Wait- does that mean when we made out…“ Peter didn’t finish his sentence, suddenly feeling rather flustered, which must show on his glowing face. 

**„Made us feel really good. We should reproduce again soon.“**

„Oh my God, V! You can’t say that!“, Eddie reprimanded them with an embarrassed groan, his face turning a similar shade as Peter’s. Just another delicate topic Venom brought up without contemplating that it would freak most humans out, hearing that they had unknowingly had sex with a third party.

**„Why? You enjoyed yourself despite making all those pained noises.“**

„Those weren’t- No, I’m not gonna discuss this with you. Get back inside, you’ve got body arrest.“ Reaching out for Venom who’s still hanging in the air between Peter and him Eddie tried to get a grip of them and push the symbiote against his chest. Of course, they refused to dissipate, staying solid instead.

 **„Did we embarrass you?“** , Venom asked with feigned innocence, their grin splitting their face even more than usual. 

„Shut up, you’re the worst! Nasty parasite.“

 **„Bitch!“** , they hissed, tackling Eddie’s chin and electing an audible clack of teeth in the process.

„Stop fighting!“ Peter was quick to interfere. „Yes, it’s weird I think we can agree on that but I guess it’s something we have to get used to…“

"You aren't gonna break up with me after all that happened today?" Eddie asked in disbelief, rubbing at his aching jaw. This was a lot to take in, way too much for just one day. He expected Peter to have some sort of breakdown at any given moment.

 **„US.“** , Venom corrected pointedly, no longer wanting to be left out. Peter had to accept that they’re a package deal. Eddie has been theirs first, and they might be willing to share but not give him up. Ever.

"No, you're a great partner- eh partners. I mean you never got mad at me when I had to leave for hero duties and you made coming home feel like something to look forward to, not just a place to eat and rest. Do you want to continue this knowing that our relationship can’t always be my first priority?“ There’s a reason he’d been single for quite some time before and it wasn’t because he’d actively avoided finding a partner. It was just hard to meet someone who’s willing to put up with both of his lives.

„You’ve got already got a heavy burden on your shoulders. We won’t make it any harder by guilt tripping you into choosing. We’ll still be here when you’re back. Just promise that if you’re ever in need of backup and no one of your other hero friends is around…give us a call. I don’t like fighting but-„

**„We’re great at it!“**

„Yeah, we managed to save the world once. Barely.“

**„We could do it again.“**

„I will call for backup if necessary.“, Peter promised them with a wobbly smile. „Thank you. This means a lot.“

**„Are we having a moment?“**

„You’re kinda ruining it by pointing it out…“, Eddie remarked dryly, taking a hold of Peter’s hand to give it a light squeeze.

**„Sorry, go on being emotional.“**

„Do you see what I’m having to put up with on a daily basis?“ An exaggerated sigh made it past Eddie’s lips.

„Hmm I don’t see how they’re any worse than you are. Pizza with artichokes and olives? No mouth to mouth contact until you’ve brushed your teeth.“

 **„We like him. He’s a good choice.“** , the symbiote declared with pride, slithering over the backrest of the couch to lightly wrap around the brunet’s shoulders. Peter looked rather pleased at the compliment, only chuckling when Venom’s tongue left a wet stripe on his cheek.

„Traitor. Both of you!“ Eddie complained halfheartedly when his two better halves ganged up on him. He felt an almost overwhelming surge of happiness about their new union and by the way Venom was humming through his veins and very core he could tell that it wasn’t one-sided. It was different than any relationship he ever had but it might also have the biggest potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part will be mostly smut (hopefully before kinktober is coming to an end), so if you aren't into that this was your final chapter if you are...buckle up, monsterfuckers!


	3. Breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay, my muse ditched me…but here it is the threesome porn you’ve been promised. Please enjoy!  
> Watch me google random streets and parts of NYC, then insert them into my fanfic to make it seem like I’m no German potato but …American bacon.

Eddie was listening to the audio recording of his last interview, adding some notes to the ones he’d already written down when his mobile started vibrating on top of the cluttered desk, almost tumbling over the edge. He caught a glimpse of the display featuring a snapshot of his boyfriend before answering the call.

„Hey babe, heard it in the news earlier, everything alright?“, Eddie greeted him, hinting at the report of the radio announcer talking about the fight that was going on between some new villain and the friendly neighborhood Spider in Manhattan. They always worried whenever they got to know that their datemate was in danger but Peter had made it clear that he didn’t want them to drop everything and come running. He’d been able to handle his hero work before they met, and he could still do so now. It was actually a lot harder to convince Venom of that fact, who’d become almost as protective of Peter as he was of Eddie.

„Hey Eddie. I’m good. Mostly. Remember when you told me I could ask you for backup if I ever need it? Well, now would be the perfect time.“

„What happened, are you hurt?“, Eddie immediately tensed upon hearing Peter’s request, feeling the symbiote stir beneath his skin with agitation.

„It’s nothing life threatening. Just sprained my ankle and ran out of web fluid. Could you come by and pick me up?“

„Yes, sure. We’re already on our way, just tell us where to find you.“

 **„And the person who did this…“** , the symbiote growled beside Eddie’s head, glaring at the mobile as if the device was the culprit.

„I’ve already dealt with them V, there’s no need for that.“, Peter assured the alien, not wanting to cause another havoc when he just managed to stop the previous one. „I’m at the rooftop of the insurance company on 31st St.“

„Got it, see you in a bit.“ By train they’d take around half an hour to get from Chelsea to Kips Bay but after Venom got inspired by Spider-Man’s way of traveling they didn’t use the public transportation anymore if they wanted to get somewhere fast. Peter had claimed that he wasn’t hurt too bad, yet they didn’t want to make him lay on top of a building any longer than necessary.

„Okay V, do your thing.“

 **„Up we go.“** , the symbiote hummed, sloshing over Eddie’s body like waves of black ink, covering him from head to toe. They left the flat through the living room window facing an empty back alley, quickly scaling the brick stone wall. Eddie tried not to think about the growing distance between them and the ground and let Venom take over.

Without the darkness of the nighttime they didn’t went through the city unnoticed. Hopefully the few blurry photos some pedestrians took wouldn’t attract too much attention. Eddie didn’t want them to end up in the paper. If the Daily Bugle had nothing nice to say about Spider-Man he didn’t want to find out what Jameson thought about Venom, although he’s less worried about criticism than journalists trying to figure out their identity and origin story. 

After Drake’s death…disappearance whatever circumstances had become the official version the Life Foundation had taken quite the image damage. Eddie’s crappy mobile pictures had been published by his former boss but nobody had mentioned the journalist involvement and that he’d become the host of one of the aliens. He’d been simply mentioned as source in a footnote, which had been more than enough. Credit wasn’t what he was after, never really had been.

Reaching the building complex they’d been looking for Venom quickly spotted Peter leaning against a ventilation unit on top of the building. One leg stretched out in front of him while the other was slightly bent.

„Wow that was fast. How many red lights did you overlook?“

**„We’re about them so it doesn’t count.“**

„Smartass.“, making an attempt to stand up without putting weight on his sprained ankle Peter might have lost his balance if it weren’t for his hands sticking to the metal surface of the unit behind him. Suddenly Venom was beside the brunet, picking him up like he weighted nothing. The symbiote had stopped setting off his spider senses some time ago, no longer making Peter instinctively trying to evade them.

**„No more moving around. We have to immobilize your ankle.“**

„You sound like a doctor. Did you watch Grey’s Anatomy again?“

 **„We can do a lot more healing than your physicians.“** , Venom stated before extending a few tentacles from their side, wrapping them tightly around Peter’s ankle, serving as a temporary compression bandaging.

„I like it when you show off.“ Peter grinned beneath his mask, looping his arms around Venom’s neck. Their shoulders were just too broad, not that he’s complaining because he definitely appreciated the symbiote’s bulk. They made their way back to Eddie’s apartment with Peter curled against the alien’s chest. The window was still open and despite it being a tight fit Venom succeeded in squeezing through it without tearing out the frame in the process. Lowering their boyfriend onto the couch Venom retracted, letting Eddie become visible again but continued to stay present as a shapeless mass around their host’s neck.

„I’m gonna get you an ice pack. Need anything else, dear?“

„Something edible would be great. Wanna order sushi?“

„Whatever you want.“

 

// _Next Morning_ //

Eddie wasn’t an early riser by nature. What usually got him to wake up was Venom acting as his internal alarm or Peter moving around. Sluggishly blinking his eyes open and turning his head to the side he noticed that the brunet was still asleep. Careful not to wake him up when leaving the bed Eddie padded into the bathroom and heading fort he kitchen afterwards to brew coffee. Venom hated the taste of it, but they had come to a compromise by adding sugar and milk. Walking back to the small bedroom Eddie leaned against the door frame, steaming cup in his hands, quietly taking in the sight in front of him.

The rays of dawn bathed the room in a warm glow, including his boyfriend peacefully resting on the left side of the bed. It was a rare occurrence seeing the other this unmoving and not buzzing with energy. Even in his sleep Peter often didn’t stay in one position for too long. One time Eddie had woken up with Peter’s hand on his face or his feet against his thigh. By now he’d gotten used to it.

 **„We could eat him up.“** , Venom uttered dreamily.

„Never.“

**„We meant it like humans say it. A statement of affection?“**

„Coming out of your mouth I have to question stuff like that.“

**„Rude, Eddie.“**

„Sssh, we’re gonna wake him up.“

**„We should but in a more pleasant way.“**

„When did you become such an incubus?“

**„We share the same libido, Eddie…“**

„We should let him rest.“

**„He’s rested for 8 hours, the average recovery phase and combined with his healing abilities he should be fine. Just pay attention to the ankle.“**

„If this goes down the drain, I’m throwing you under the bus.“

 **„We’re willing to take the risk.“** Not like any vehicles stood a chance against them.

Taking a small sip from his coffee Eddie put the cup down on the small bedside table. Surprising Peter had become a lot easier over time when his sixth sense stopped perceiving the symbiote as a threat. Otherwise, he might have jumped awake when Eddie and Venom crawled back into the bed, making the mattress dip slightly with the additional weight. Peter always slept in the weirdest, uncomfortable looking positions. Right now he’s resting on his side one of feet dangled over the edge of the bed, while he had one arm twisted behind his back and the other pillowed underneath his head. How his blood circulation hadn’t been cut off was beyond Eddie. Carefully rearranging the messy assortment of limbs that were their boyfriend they managed to get him on his back, taking a seat between his legs. They kept him covered with the blanket just so he wouldn’t get cold.

Before they’d known each other secrets Eddie had kept the symbiote a secret, never allowing them to show themselves around Peter or interact with him. Afterwards a lot of things changed, including Venom making their presence clear by talking with both of them and materializing outside of Eddie. Not once did Peter ask for the symbiote to ‚leave’ or actively excluded them. 

On contrary, upon finding out that the symbiote feed on chemicals that could be produced by Eddie’s brain to quell their hunger Peter came up with activities that would support the release. As it turned out the free fall tower and other fast rides did the trick, although Eddie wasn’t the biggest fan of them, still suffering from a heavy case of fear of heights. The only reason he entered the (fun) rides was the knowledge that Venom wouldn’t allow anything to happen to him even in the rare event of the safety bar not closing properly or opening right when they reached the top. 

Neither would Peter who’s sitting right beside him, holding his hand. Good thing his boyfriend had some super strength as well, so he wouldn’t crush his bones by how hard he’s clutching onto Peter’s hand. His own knuckles turned white as soon as they were lifted from the ground, darting skywards while making his organs drop in the opposite direction. At least that’s what it felt like despite being aware that the symbiote was taking good care of them.

Luckily there was another, less terrifying and more pleasuring option as well. One for which he didn’t have to stand in line for half an hour. Mostly because he’s the only one with a ticket for this special attraction. Running his warmed up palms along Peter’s calves and up to his thighs Eddie wondered how far they’d get before their mate would stir. Not like he actually wanted for the other to sleep through this.

Of course Eddie wasn’t the only one who craved some skin on skin contact. Venom never really connected with Peter like he did with Eddie, but they still enjoyed the sensation of crawling over their mate’s skin. Making Peter happy made Eddie happy, which usually led to Venom getting a bunch of dopamine and serotonin. Those were by far their favorite chemicals to feed on.

Black tendrils wrapped around Peter’s legs in web patterns, looking a bit like the messy version of his Spider-Man suit. Sneaking higher they disappeared under the brunet’s underwear before aiding Eddie to pull it off, discarding it at the foot of the bed. Eddie ducked his head underneath the blanket, trying to orient himself with his tactile senses instead of his eyes. Letting his warm breath ghost over Peter’s stomach he followed the trimmed happy trail down to his crotch, placing a heated kiss to the soft skin of the junction between thigh and pelvis. 

Eddie took a hold of Peter’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the prominent bones there. Parting his lips he licked a wet stripe along the side of his boyfriend’s flaccid cock. He repeated his action until the whole length was damp with saliva before starting to focus on the tip, sucking it between his lips. Eddie could feel the way Peter’s dick started to stiffen, laying heavy on his tongue. It was around the same time he noticed his boyfriend starting to stir, an audible exhale followed by a low groan.

„Eddie.“ Peter’s voice was still raspy from sleep and getting further muffled by his face halfway buried into the pillow. He couldn’t even tell if he’s trying to form a question or a statement. He’d just woken up after a restful sleep and his brain didn’t make any real efforts to get working. Honestly it might be better this way considering that it could turn into goo thanks to what Eddie was doing with his mouth between his legs. Having to blink a few times before everything came into focus Peter tugged at the blanket, pulling it off Eddie’s head, so he could properly see what was going on. Only then did he notice his legs being covered by black tendrils.

The light drag of teeth against his sensitive flesh made him want to instinctively press his heels into the mattress, but he couldn’t move, his lower body held in place by the symbiote. Peter knew he was able to break free if he used his real strength, yet he didn’t feel truly constricted. Venom was holding him down without any bad intent, gently caressing the curve of his ass. He could sense one of the slim tendrils slide between his ass cheeks, making his by now stiff cock in Eddie’s mouth twitch faintly. A familiar heath started to pool in his loins while his pulse quickened, leaving Peter’s head in a foggy state. 

There’re so many sensations that he felt almost overwhelmed. Unable to stay motionless for any longer Peter moved one of his limbs that wasn’t tied down, reaching out for Eddie’s head with his hand and ran his hand through the short blond hair. His nails slightly dug into the scalp when his boyfriend swallowed around his cock, keeping him as deep in his mouth as he could. The wetness and warmth surrounding his prick combined with the suction made his eyelids flutter, but he refused to close them entirely.

**Didn’t you and Peter always tell us sharing is caring?**

The rumble of Venom’s voice echoed in Eddie’s head.

_We are sharing right now in case you haven’t noticed…_

**Two tongues are better than one.**

The symbiote gave Eddie a rather direct hint that he should get despite his mind being clouded by lust and arousal. Venom knew for a fact that activities like these didn’t exactly increase human’s brain function.

Eddie couldn’t deny that Venom had a point. Pulling back his head back, he felt Peter’s grip tighten in protest.

„We’d like to try something new. Just tell us if you aren’t into it.“, he explained the short time out without giving away too much.

„Alright.“, Peter agreed his voice breathy, trailing his fingers along the side of Eddie’s face. Honestly he felt so close to reaching his climax that the tiniest bit of friction might tip him over the edge.

Watching Venom’s head take shape, tongue lolling out of their mouth was a sight he’s used to by now. What caught him by surprise was their tounge connecting with his swollen flesh, wrapping around his cock and giving it a hearty squeeze. Peter uttered a noise that was comparable to someone stepped on a squeaky toy.

„Too much?“, he could hear Eddie ask, the amusement clear in his voice. Not like his reaction had been any more dignified when Venom had given him his first…tonguejob. 

„I-I can handle it.“, Peter assured both of them, balling the fabric of the blanket up in his fist. His muscles had involuntarily tensed up in preparation for another onslaught of mind blowing sensations. Just when he thought that this was it, this was how he’s going to cum Eddie picked up where he’d left, rubbing his tongue over the tip of Peter’s pulsing erection. Venom didn’t stay idle either, rhythmically pumping his length and drooling all over it. Peter tried to delay his orgasm for as long as possible until his balls ached, and his vision started to turn blurry. Only then did he let the waves of pleasure come crashing down on him. He barely registered the noises he’s making or that his vision turned momentarily white when he tilted his head, back curving off the bed in a sharp arc. The thumping of his heart almost canceled out the slurping noises Eddie made while swallowing his cum.

He had no idea how much time had passed until he came back to his senses, his limbs still feeling a bit rubbery, but he registered some movement beside him. A warm body pressing against his side and a kiss placed onto his cheekbone. „That was…something.“, Peter stated for a lack of a more eloquent phrasing.

 **„Breakfast in bed.“** , Venom piped up smugly, covering Peter’s chest like an electric blanket. Laughing at the comment Peter rested one hand on top of the black mass while leaning his head against Eddie’s shoulder. Being condemned to bed rest didn’t seem so bad anymore if you had the right company.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Venom I could not NOT start another fic including my fav symbiote. Since the first one focuses on Spideypool I wanted to write something different this time. I just really loved Eddie and V's dynamic in the movie and Peter's basically the cherry on top.


End file.
